1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a 120 volt alternating current (AC) surface mounted receptacle for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Operators of cargo carrying vehicles such as Class 7 and Class 8 tractor-trailers find themselves far away from home a large portion of the time. As such, many of these vehicles are equipped with sleeper cabs to allow the operator to rest within the vehicle during a stationary period. Accordingly, it is desirable to equip such vehicles with wiring systems to allow use of common household electrical devices such as lap top computers, microwaves, televisions and the like. A similar need exists for access to a telephone while traveling. Accordingly, a wiring system for providing 120 volts AC and a telephone line may be beneficial to an operator.
Some manufacturers have attempted to fulfill the need for on board 120 volt AC wiring, but these early designs may be improved upon. For example, one system includes wiring internal to the truck walls with receptacle boxes mounted within the wall. This method of wiring is very similar to residential construction. Unfortunately, due to the small space provided between the vehicle cabin inner panels and outer panels, it is impractical to mount the large receptacle boxes inside of the wall.
Other attempts to route 120 volt wiring are found in commercial buildings. Surface mounted receptacles are used in compliance with raceways to conceal the wires. The raceways are externally mounted structures having a channel to route the wires. However, raceway systems are not feasible for use with truck interiors due to the many curved surfaces of the interior. In addition, many of the raceway systems utilize standard duplex receptacles. Assembly personnel may require special training if these type of receptacles are to be implemented.
Yet another commercially available device includes a duplex receptacle along with a television jack or a telephone jack. The wires may either be routed through the wall on which the receptacle box is mounted or out of the bottom of the box into the vehicle cabin. This device is supplied pre-wired with five to ten feet of wire extending from the receptacle. The assembly of such a device requires the installer to feed the entire length of wire through a small hole behind the receptacle box before routing through the remainder of the cab. Additionally, the back of the box is open providing a potential for installers to contact live wires during the installation process. Another shock hazard exists when the wires are run through the wall out of the back of the receptacle box. The existing product leaves an open hole at the bottom of the receptacle box and provides unwarranted access to live wires inside the box. This hazard exists after the box is mounted.
Furthermore, some competitive devices require an installer to machine geometrical shapes such as square apertures or keyhole slots. Costly, non-standard tools may be required to properly install these devices. Also, some existing products require a first installer to access one side of a panel and a second installer to access the opposing surface of the panel at the same time. Therefore, improvements in the field of surface mounted receptacles may be made.
The present invention includes a surface mounted receptacle assembly for use in a motor vehicle having a cabin. The receptacle assembly includes a cover, a mounting plate adapted to be mounted to the vehicle, a wire harness and a backing plate removably secured to the cover to conceal at least a portion of the wire harness. The cover is selectively attachable to the mounting plate.